


got me twitterpated

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Huang Ren Jun Suffers, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Student Council Member Zhong Chen Le, They're all whipped for each other but those are the main two whipped boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Huang Renjun meets three cute boys at his new school.  Why Renjun must suffer like this is up for questioning.





	1. Chapter 1

Huang Renjun is a new student in early February. He’s used to the routine by now, but being a new student in the middle of the semester junior year is never fun. The process isn’t made easier by his height which means he can’t see where he’s going over the crowds of students, or his student tour guide talking a mile a minute. He’s pretty sure his name is Chenle, a cute kid who is very sweet, but he still can’t keep up with the freshman very easily. 

After getting dragged through the stuffed hallways, he’s deposited in front of his first class, and Chenle’s hollering back at him to, “Sit with my friends at lunch!” It’s better than the treatment of other student guides he’s had, so he thanks the stars above for the rapid-fire boy. 

He takes a seat in the middle of the classroom, to the side, with a barrier of at least one desk between him and the other students already populating the room. Behind him there’s a boy happily chattering into his phone, and half the girls in the class are watching him intently if Renjun’s cursory glance is anything to go by. He’d stare, too, if he wouldn’t get a neck cramp from looking back. The boy is handsome with his jawline and eye smile, the latter obvious as he laughs at whatever the person he’s talking to just said.

Renjun snaps his head forward. He was almost looking long enough to constitute calling himself a starer. 

Thankfully the teacher calls attention then, and Renjun is happy to give in to his nerdier tendencies of taking extensive notes and completely relevant Moomin doodles. He makes it through the entire class and barely pays any additional mind to the cute boy two rows behind him.

When the bell rings, he anxiously realizes that he has no idea where his next class is, or even the vague direction he should go in. He feels panic bubbling up his throat, but it’s halted by a shadow over his desk. He looks up and mentally face palms when he makes eye contact with the cute boy, now directing his eye smile at Renjun in full force. He’s even cuter up close.

Renjun realizes at least halfway through his introduction that the boy is talking to him and awkwardly asks him to please, start over.

The boy gets a sympathetic look on his face and nods, “You must be so overwhelmed, being new in the middle of the semester like this! I’m Lee Jeno, one of Chenle’s friends. He asked me to show you to your next class. You’re Renjun, right?”

Cute Boy Lee Jeno is not only cute, but also an angel sent from above, Renjun reasons as he nods helplessly and follows him through the hallway. Jeno talks at a bit more of a sedate pace than Chenle, and Renjun catches more information this time around. They stop in front of a classroom door, presumably Renjun’s, and Jeno says good bye.

As he’s walking away, he faces Renjun and tells him, “The offer still stands about lunch! Also, Donghyuck is in that class, he’ll let you sit next to him!” Jeno turns around and jogs to his next class when he’s sure Renjun’ll be okay.

Lee Donghyuck probably can’t be as cute as Jeno, Renjun decides, so he walks into the room confidently only to be wildly disappointed. There’s a boy in the middle of the front row with a multicolored hair and a smile as brilliant as Jeno’s, only different, sitting on his desk and happily talking to everyone. Renjun prays that this is not Donghyuck.

Rainbow Hair looks at him when he walks in and waves him over. Renjun’s luck doesn’t seem to be in his favor. 

“You’re Renjun, correct?” Rainbow Hair asks. Renjun nods. “I’m Donghyuck! You’ve already met Jeno, haven’t you? Here, you can sit next to me.”

Donghyuck, Renjun discovers, is almost as bad as Chenle. He briefly wonders if Chenle learned his ways from this hyung. 

Renjun dutifully takes lots of notes, but Donghyuck spends a lot of the period distracting him with whispers about the mole on the back of their teacher’s very bald head. “It’s worse than that time I caught a watermelon seed on my cheek,” he insists, and Renjun vows to find pictures of that instance from whoever will give them. 

Donghyuck shows him to his third class. There aren’t any friends in this class, but Donghyuck promises him that Jaemin will come to take him to his fourth period and then to lunch after that. It’s his most productive class in terms of actually learning something, and he thinks the teacher really likes him, so there are some bonus points. 

When the class ends, he takes his time packing up. Everyone else is gone and some try-hards of the next period are there by the time he’s done, but so is a smiling stranger who, for all his friendly conversation with the teacher, doesn’t appear to be taking this class.

Renjun shyly approaches him and asks if he’s Jaemin. Jaemin nods and slings an arm around Renjun’s shoulders. He’s an unapologetic cuddle bug, and adorable, and Renjun doesn’t think he could shake him off if he wanted to.

“How’s your day, Renjun? Can I call you Jun?” he asks, easily charismatic. Renjun’s heart sighs dramatically as he resigns himself to yet another boy he knows he’ll have a full-blown crush on by tomorrow. Still, he nods in response to the last question.

“It was different than most of my first days,” he admits, “you and your friends are different, really.” He pauses to consider them. “Usually it’s not this painless.” Painless is not the right word for how his heart’s been squeezed all morning, but on the other hand, he’s used to running in a million different directions and hoping he finds the right room and figuring out the system for spending lunch in the library. This is odd.

Jaemin flashes a smile at him. “I’m glad we’re making it easier! Chenle was really excited about you coming here because they usually don’t let freshman members of student council act as guides, but they let him help you when he promised he would have help from students in your grade.” His voice drops to a whisper, “I think we would’ve wanted to help a cute new boy like you, anyway.” His smile is flirtatious and of the Devil, Renjun thinks.

They make it to their class with seconds to spare, but if the warm smile the teacher shoots Jaemin is anything to go by, Renjun doubts they would’ve gotten into much trouble. Jaemin is a teacher’s pet, through and through, though if he got the title by manipulation Renjun wouldn’t be surprised. 

Renjun is doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has a lot of classes with Donghyuck, it turns out.

Jaemin shows him to the cafeteria after class as promised, and Renjun has to blink a few times to adjust to the odor of cafeteria food and a gigantic room full of high schoolers. It’s not his favorite smell. 

They sit down at a table with all of the friends Renjun’s made today and two new faces, one chattering away with Chenle over a gaming device, and the other talking to Jeno and ignoring Donghyuck’s attempts at conversation with him. He looks curiously to Jaemin for an explanation.

“That’s Mark,” Jaemin says, pointing the boy between Jeno and Donghyuck, “and that’s Jisung,” he finishes, gesturing to the boy sitting with Chenle. “Cuties, aren’t they?” he fondly remarks.

No, Renjun thinks, not as cute as you, or Donghyuck, or Jeno, for heaven’s sake. He’s only been here for a few hours, and he’s already hopelessly biased. He nods anyway.

Donghyuck looks at them and leans over the table to beam and hug Jaemin. He hesitantly offers Renjun a hug, and Renjun realizes this boy might be a little shy to newcomers, too. He eagerly accepts the hug, though, and Donghyuck gives him a bright look. Renjun feels like he’s discovered the eighth wonder. 

The others notice him as well, and Mark shoots him an odd look. He fixes the new person with a sassy look back, and Mark’s eyes widen before he hurriedly looks down. Jaemin leans over and promises to tell him “the whole story,” whatever that means. Jeno smiles at him with his eye smile again. Jaemin introduces him to Mark and Jisung. 

Donghyuck tells him that they share the first class after lunch with Mark, since they’re both advanced in that subject, and Mark politely nods along. Renjun sends a conscientiously grateful smile across the table at Donghyuck to express his excitement.

Suddenly he remembers the treat he made himself for lunch today and pulls out the Tupperware of steamed buns, cold but delicious. Chenle looks up just then and gasps at the sight.

“Can I have one, Renjunnie-hyung?” he begs with a pout. Renjun is powerless against it. He glances mournfully a the three he has and hands over one of them. Chenle shouts in glee and practically gobbles it down. When he looks up at Renjun again, Renjun moves to defend his last dumpling, but instead of using his puppy eyes for more, Chenle asks, “Can I call you Renjun-ge?” 

Renjun melts at the questions and nods helplessly. Chenle beams at him. The others at the table look at him in mild awe. 

Not long after that the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. The cafeteria becomes even more chaotic than it’s been, and Renjun momentarily ponders the virtues of eating by himself in the library tomorrow. Maybe he could convince some of his friends to change their usual lunch habits.

Donghyuck hooks an arm with Renjun and guides him through the throngs of people. Mark is ahead of them, pulled along by someone Renjun hasn’t met yet. Donghyuck seems blatantly oblivious of anyone other than Renjun, so he lets it stay that way. 

Donghyuck asks where he was in the lessons in his last school, and they figure that Renjun’s mostly at the same level as this class, just behind in a few concepts and ahead in others. They sit together, several desks away from Mark, and the teacher smiles welcomingly at Renjun but doesn’t try to get his attention. He actually got emails from most of his teachers the week before about makeup assignments. This one has waived any homework grades and instead of a test to sit through has emailed him more of a quiz of all the concepts from the semester. 

The class passes easily, and Renjun is only a little confused for about three seconds at a time before Donghyuck leans over and explains things. They have half the class to finish their homework in the end, and Donghyuck spends part of the time exclaiming over the moomin doodles littering Renjun’s notes. 

Five minutes before the bell is supposed to ring, Donghyuck says he’ll walk Renjun to their next shared class. They’re both in the advanced choir, which leads to Donghyuck explaining about Chenle in regular choir. 

He boasts about the younger boy, “He’s only a freshman, so he can’t be in any advanced choirs, but the director is already talking about placing him in our choir next year ‘cause he’s so good!” Renjun gets excited about sharing a class with Chenle next year, but then the reigns himself back with the rationalization that he’ll probably move again.

It’s a pity. He hasn’t gotten attached to a school this quickly in a while.

Choir passes easily. He’s always been an amazing sight reader, so learning his part is a piece of cake. Listening to Donghyuck, though, is an entirely new and renewing experience, and Renjun finds himself crushing even harder.

His last period of the day is an off hour that he apparently shares with Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno. They’ve made plans to go to the Jaemin’s house together, and he is quickly invited along. They ride in Jeno’s car, and his three new friends sing loudly to the radio while Renjun sits back in shotgun, new student privileges Jeno said, and observes quietly. Donghyuck sounds like an angel or a siren, but Jaemin and Jeno are undeterred from singing as well, sometimes wildly out of tune just to mess with Donghyuck it looks. 

When they get to the house, Jaaemin offers them hot chocolate, and they sit at the kitchen bar and sip and talk. Renjun finds that he couldn’t feel like an intruder even if he wanted to because the other three intentionally include him in every topic of conversation. 

When school would usually end, Renjun gets a call from his mother about catching the bus home. He sheepishly asks Jeno for a ride home, and the other boy smiles with his eyes like he did when Renjun first met him and fell a little in love, and he tells Renjun he was planning on offering Renjun a ride anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I'm back to writing g-rated fluff forever. This is it. Not ever gonna try anything mildly suggestive a g a i n. Also, this is the fic I'll be focusing on for the next little while. I hope you like this~ Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's second day goes perfectly well.

When Renjun first realized he was gay, it was because someone asked him what he thought about a cute boy.

“I’m straight, though?” he protested, like it was more of a question. His friend(acquaintance) gave him an unimpressed look, and Renjun moved states the new week. He didn’t think much of the question for a while. He let it stay there, in that place and time, to look back at when he was ready. 

He was ready three months later when he met junior Wong Yukhei, a tall, puppy-faced boy and thought to himself, ‘Heck, he’s hot.’ It was a singular experience of his freshman year. Yukhei was actually really nice. He welcomed Renjun as a new student despite him being a freshman and coming late in the second semester. When Renjun shyly confessed on Valentine’s Day, the older boy said yes and they dated for a whole three and a half months before the school year ended and Renjun moved again. They still keep in touch. It was a great experience as far as first gay loves go.

He’s had other crushes in the years since, but none quite as sudden or all at once like he feels for these three boys. It’s unfair, he thinks. He had briefly considered polyamory a few times his sophomore year and even last semester, but he’d never stayed long enough to actually try the coming out double over.

Coming out, as a gay at least, is mercifully easier now than it was the first time. His parents don’t take it seriously, which is unfortunate considering the amount of gay jokes he wastes on them. He’s mostly given up on convincing them.

Someone he feels like him being gay is something that should be obvious. He certainly spends an exorbitant amount of time staring at cute boys. 

He decides to be straightforward about it in this case, because he’s proven so well that he’s great at doing things straight. 

The first person he sees in the morning is Jeno, sitting behind him, too he turns around in his seat and greets the other boy, “Good morning! I’m gay.”

Jeno blinks once, twice, doesn’t drop his smile, and nods resolutely. He swallows and finally says, “Same.”

Renjun giggles at him when he backtracks with, “I mean, bi, I’m bi! They’re not the same thing, but a little, and, yeah.” He’s cute when he rambles. Renjun files this into his quickly growing mental folder of cute Jeno things.

Jeno stutters a few times trying to talk to Renjun throughout the rest of the period, but he still offers to walk Renjun to his second period, so Renjun counts it a win as far as coming out goes.

He sits next to Dongyuck again, and the bell rings too soon after he sits down for him to tell Donghyuck. The other boy distracts him throughout the period like he did yesterday, and Renjun is just waiting for the right moment.

“Would you look at that timeline?” Donghyuck muses sarcastically, “You can really tell she passed art school.”

Renjun sees his opening and takes it. “As straight as my sexuality.”

Donghyuck is shocked silent before he wordlessly offers Renjun a fist bump.

Renjun’s class alone is terribly boring, but he allows himself to take advantage of the uninterrupted learning environment. He certainly doesn’t get the same with his new friends.

Jaemin picks him up from that class in record time. He steals Renjun’s books so that he can carry them for him, and Renjun’s replies to the action with, “I’m gay,” automatically, which, fair. Jaemin inspires a loose tongue in him. (Now only if he could put that loose tongue to use.)

Jaemin smiles at him and says, “Hi, Gay, I’m Jaemin.” Renjun snaps out of his gay daze to smack him on the shoulder. Jaemin is also gay it turns out, and confidently so. He makes a seamless transition into flirting Renjun to pieces. 

He gets through the class in one piece, miraculously, but lunch presents its own unique challenge in the form of a table full of all four of his crushes who now know that he’s at least into their gender. There’s also Mark, and Renjun can’t tell exactly what’s up with him, and Chenle and Jisung. Chenle adores him for the free food he got yesterday, and Renjun suspects that Jisung will go along with Chenle, so thank the powers that be for small mercies.

Jaemin motions as though he’s pulling out a chair for Renjun, but the action is lost due to the fact that they’re sitting on stools attached to the table. The others look up to get him, and Jeno gets red in the face when he sees him, but Donghyuck has apparently already gotten over the new information. Jeno does his best to seem unfazed.

Renjun glances at Mark, who has barely looked up, and then at Chenle and Jisung, who have both greeted him jubilantly. “So, I have something to tell the three of you.”

Mark looks up at that and points at himself questioningly. Renjun nods solemnly.

“I’m gay.”

Mark chokes on the bite in his mouth while Renjun starts giggling, and Chenle and Jisung follow Renjun’s example quickly. The other three at the table join in, Jaemin first, and then finally Mark rolls his eyes at them and joins in. 

Chenle pipes up, as seriously as he can while holding back laughter, and says, “Okay, Ge, we love you!”

The rest of lunch passes relatively uneventfully, and then Donghyuck’s kind of walking him to math. Really, Donghyuck has his arms looped around Renjun from behind, but Renjun has already accepted Donghyuck’s skinship as a fact of life. 

Math goes quickly enough and gives way to choir, and they get new music. Donghyuck’s already memorized the solo by the end of the class, and he serenades Renjun with it incessantly. Jaemin and Jeno join them, and Jeno drives them to Jaemin’s house again.

Donghyuck spends the whole drive singing the solo to Renjun’s mixed disappointment. There’s a bright side because by the end of it, Jaemin is singing a dilapidated, off-key version of it. Renjun decides to join him, but his inner musician will only allow jazzing it up. Jeno stays mostly quiet, presumably focusing on the drive, but Renjun catches him glancing at the rearview mirror mirthfully, so he knows the truth. 

When they get to the house, Donghyuck nearly falls out of the car in his haste to get away from Jaemin. Jaemin dramatically races after him, not even singing the solo but rapping it, and Renjun spends so much time staring after them amusedly that when he goes to open the door, Jeno’s already holding it for him. His signature eye smile has given way for a cool smirk. If Renjun hasn’t said it enough today, let it be know that he’s incredibly gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was gonna give you a link for a pic of Jeno smirking, but you can just do that google search and bless yourself with a whole bunch of pics of that. We Young era Lee Jeno is one of the things that keeps me bi.  
> I hope you liked this chapter! If you comment with a gay/bi pun I will probably use it in the next chapter. If you noticed me projecting my coming out experience on Renjun, well, there you go. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cake is baked, and confessions are made.

They spend the afternoon watching dramas. Renjun and Donghyuck make fun of all the cliches, but Jaemin is so caught up in them that he starts crying. Jeno sits awkwardly the edge, trying to cheer Jaemin up but also giggling under his breath whenever the lead says something particularly cheesy. Jaemin pushes him away whenever he goes to comfort him, citing that he doesn’t care, and he looks over at Donghyuck and Renjun practically flashing distress signals with his eyes. They just laugh at him on top of the drama, so he glares daggers at them while Jaemin gives up on his earlier convictions and sobs a damp patch into Jeno’s shirt sleeve.

The end of school comes and goes, and they call their parents asking if they can stay over for a ‘study sleepover’. It’s such a fake reason, but Renjun’s parents eat it up. He’s pretty sure they actually don’t care and are glad that he’s making friends, because he likes to think that his parents are better than this at sniffing out lies.

They still have hours of the afternoon left, and then the whole evening, so they keep watching episodes for a while. After they’ve gotten through three, Donghyuck starts whining that they should do something else. Renjun joins him with a little less whine in his tone, but it’s Jeno that drags Jaemin away from the screen with, “You’re too emotionally compromised to watch any more episodes.”

Donghyuck decides that they’re going to make a cake, with all the extra special parts and no shortcuts. Renjun gets assigned egg white beating while the other three preheat the oven, mix wet and dry ingredients, and taste test more than actually make frosting. He’s not actually sure what kind of cake they’re making, but it’s sure to be good if enthusiasm has anything to do with the end result. He maintains a reasonable amount of faith in Donghyuck after his confident assurance that he took home economics and received an ‘A’.

When the cake is in the oven, Jaemin is mostly recovered from the feels and excitedly gets them to play a few rounds of ‘Down by the Banks’, and Renjun internally screams through the process of holding the hands with Donghyuck and Jaemin for three rounds before Jaemin beats him with a slap so harsh he feels like complaining about how he won’t be able help frost the cake with his pained hand.

They still have some thirty minutes of baking to go, so Donghyuck demands that Renjun practice the solo with him. Jaemin gets a look on his face before he turns to Jeno and asks him to dance with him, and Jeno agrees without a second thought. They twirl each other around in a makeshift swing dance, and Renjun has a hard time keeping a serious attitude with how much he wants to laugh at them or even just stare at them longingly.

Finally the timer beeps, and Donghyuck rushes to grab a pair of oven mitts and pull the cake out. It smells divine, and they all pout a little when Donghyuck firmly tells them that they need to let it cool first and then ice it. It takes longer than it probably should, Renjun surmises, because Donghuck is a perfectionist of a cake decorator. It’s an endearing quality of his.

Donghyuck takes pictures of the whole thing when he’s done frosting it, and then of the slices that each of them eat, and then of of their faces after they’ve each been attacked by streaks of the colored sugar. They realize soon after eating their cake that they’ve been ruined for dinner later, but none of them care too much with the cloying aftertaste of sugar in their mouths. 

Jaemin takes them all to his room with a queen-sized mattress that they all sit on in a circle, and he proclaims that they should start talking about their feelings. This must be a more standard occurrence than Renjun is used to because Donghyuck immediately begins spilling. “I have a crush on someone!” 

Renjun nearly snaps his neck at the revelation, but Jeno and Jaemin have long-suffering faces on. Jeno speaks up hesitantly after the two of them look at each other and share some silent exchange that only the other understands. 

“I thought you said you were trying to get over him.”

Now Renjun just wants to know who the ‘him’ in question is, even if he has his preexisting suspicions. Donghyuck simply waves Jeno off and plows on.

“No, not Mark,” Renjun was right, “I think I’m actually over him for real.” Donghyuck looks relieved to say it, like he’s finally got the nerve to say it out loud, and it’s a weight off his shoulders that he’s been ready to take off, but he only needed the right catalyst to get there. 

Jaemin and Jeno look even curiouser at that, and Renjun hasn’t actually stopped feeling surprised. It’s Jaemin that asks the question they’re all asking: “Who is it?”

Donghyuck smirks at them slyly, but Renjun can see the shy bush creeping onto his face from the neck up. “There’s not just one person.” 

Jaemin and Jeno release twin shrieks, and Renjun’s brain goes haywire with hope and dread. It’s not just one person, he said, and isn’t that exactly what Renjun’s been thinking the last two days of knowing these boys?

“And who are they, Donghyuck?” he asks quietly while Jaemin and Jeno are still calming down. Donghyuck turns to him with an actual, Dumbledore-esque twinkle in his eye. 

“Well,” Donghyuck starts, apparently having gained even more confidence, but Renjun wouldn’t be surprised if this is how Donghyuck tackles all his fears, “two of them have been my best friends for years.” He looks into Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes in turn, and they have calmed down enough to give him reassuring smiles back. 

If that is all, Renjun will be okay, but the way Donghyuck said it seemed to imply more than two, and what a miracle that would be.

“One of them,” Donghyuck says, looking straight at Renjun, “I only met very recently. Yesterday, in fact.” 

Donghyuck, with all this brave boldness, captivates Renjun like two others. 

Jaemin crawls closer to Donghyuck and pulls him into a hug. “Donghyuck,” he whispers, loud enough for the other two to barely hear it, “are you sure? Because if you aren’t you’ll break my heart, and then Jeno would beat you up.” Jeno scoffs at them, but he nods nonetheless. 

Renjun is pessimistic when it comes to people and relationships of any sort. He thinks, knows, from experience, that people forget you. He knows that people move on from you much faster than you move on from them because they have everyone other than you to be around and with, and you only have yourself and a new start. He doesn’t want to allow himself to love these boys with all of himself and then leave and then have them forget him, maybe a little heartbroken but no worse for wear.

Renjun is pessimistic, but Renjun wants this so bad.

He looks up and finds Jeno looking into his eyes while Jaemin and Donghuck hug and wait for something. 

Jeno says, eyes still on Renjun, “I’m in.” Renjun stares back and quirks his head.

“If I’m in,” he considers out loud, “I might leave before graduation. I’ll probably leave before then. If I’m in, I might have to leave, and you three will still have each other, and I’ll have—“ he cuts himself off to furiously wipe away the smallest tear. 

“You’ll have us, too,” Jeno tells him. “We won’t let distance ruin things.”

Renjun shakes his head a little. “You don’t know that for sure.” 

“We’ll try,” Jaemin adds in, chin perched on top of Donghuck’s head. Donghyuck nods and jostles Jaemin’s chin. 

“Okay,” Renjun concedes, “we'll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that angsty jun at the end there. I don't write a lot of angst, but, that's kinda personal for me? I've moved around a lot like jun, so I got a little extra there. One more chapter to go! I'm thinking something like a "several years later epilogue"? Maybe? Comment what you think. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun surprises his boyfriends.

It’s raining. 

He can’t believe the rain would dare come down today of all days, but it doesn’t bring down his mood. He thinks that nothing could bring down his mood today of all days, because today he gets to—

“Huang Renjun!” his mom crows, walking into the room with no mind to her changing son. He doesn’t bother getting embarrassed, though, because for one thing, his mom literally shoved him out of her womb at one point, so really, sho cares if she sees him in a state of partial undress, and for another, today is a great day, and nothing can ruin his mood. 

“We’re almost ready to go, and you’re not even fully dressed!” She helps him with his tie once his shirt is buttoned up, and then she drags him by the wrist out of the hotel room to the rental car. 

They only got here late last night, and no one in town knows they’re there, but Renjun has an invite that was jokingly sent his way, and he’s taking full advantage of it. They get to the event center that’s been rented out for the graduation and take three seats in the middle where they won’t be immediately noticed. 

Renjun’s own graduation took place a few days ago, a piece of information that had been carefully kept from his three boyfriends in fear that whey would ditch the last few days of school to attend it, and hasn’t accepted any calls from them since the day before it because he just knows that they’ll wheedle his surprise out of him.

There’s still at least fifteen minutes to go before the class starts walking, so Renjun pulls out his phone and starts playing some mindless game that Chenle got him hooked on. They play each other when they’re both online, so it’s not a shock when he sees the little bubble challenging him. Challenging is such a strong word for Chenle’s kamoji-filled message, but the boy is actually brutal when he’s playing. Renjun has won a total of seven games in all the time that he’s played against him. 

A voice from above disrupts him as he’s just about to win number eight, and his broken focus costs him immediately. He pouts at the screen before he looks up and sees Jisung, guiding a celebrating Chenle by the elbow. He never told these two about his plans because he doesn’t trust them to keep a secret this big, but he’s glad to see them anyway. 

His parents scoot over so that they sit next to them. Their parents sit in the row behind them, and Renjun’s parents move back a row when they notice them. Parent solidarity is a thing.

Chenle, quickly moving on from his win with only a few jabs about Renjun being “so old that he’s getting slow,” squeals over how romantic the whole thing is. His shipping is only quieted by the principal speaking into the mike and welcoming the class to down into the seats in the front. Renjun debates hiding, but he’s kept this secret for so long that he really just wants to see them.

They notice him by Chenle and Jisung’s hardcore waving, and Jaemin trips over his feet when he first sees him. He saves himself with his dancer reflexes. Donghyuck on the other hand has to be caught by Jeno, right behind him. Renjun is sure that he would be just as bad if he were walking.

Throughout the ceremony, the three are constantly turning around in their seats to wave at him, and Renjun is sure that none of them remember much of the event other than Donghyuck’s solo in the senior song and receiving their diplomas. 

When they’re done and everyone is fanning around them to congratulate them, Renjun has to fight his way through the throngs of people to get to them, but he’s saved by the fact that they are just as excited to see him as he is to see them. Getting through the crowd is a lot easier for Jaemin and Jeno, tall boys that they are, and they join forces to get to Donghyuck, who has it even worse with strangers commending him on his solo.

Once they’re finally all together, Renjun is trapped in the middle of a group hug and by kisses all over his face. 

They take him to the joint graduation party at Jaemin’s house in Jeno’s car like always, and he sits in shotgun because he’s ‘the guest’ even though it’s really because he’s always sat in shotgun.

There’s cake and colorful sugary frosting to make a mess of. They attack each other with their lips as much as they do with their fingers, and everyone else at the party mostly lets them be once they’ve gotten their token congratulations out of the way.

They’ve been accepted into the same college, where Renjun will finally be able to go to one school for four years in a row, and they’re ready for the future to hit them like a ton of bricks as long as they’re together to face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another successful chapter fic, here for your consumption! I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was kinda short.   
> I'm thinking of the next fic, and I wanna write a soulmate au(cuz I'm super cliche like that) and not a really sad one like the last time I did a soulmate fic. Which ship should I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a norenhyuckmin one shot on my day off? When I have a multi chapter fic to work on? Neeeevvvveeeerrrrrr. Leave kudos and comments, please! I love comments :D


End file.
